The present invention relates to a method for producing rotary and flat screens including halftone screens containing images for printing. More particularly, it relates to a method for producing screens for printing having a superior opening ratio, by dividing the plating operation into a plurality of independent steps of platings. The opening ratio herein referred to means a ratio of area of opening part to the sum of area of non-opening part and area of opening part.